El amor no tiene edad
by jacque-kari
Summary: Que frase más cliché, ¿cierto? Pero para algunos terriblemente cierta. Mimi siempre se ha fijado en chicos menores que ella y Koushiro en chicas mayores. Ellos piensan que debería ser al revés, que aquello no tiene lógica, pero si el amor carece de algo es de lógica [Takimi, Junshiro y Yamakari] [Reto para Ficker-Dicker por el reto del foro Proyecto 1-8 y por su cumpleaños]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

En respuesta al reto que tomé de Ficker-Dicker en Mendigas Fickeras II y dedicado a él por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 _ **El amor no tiene edad**_

 _Para Ficker_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

—Creo que me gusta Takeru.

Mimi siempre decía las cosas así, de golpe y sin anestesia. Probablemente solo por eso Koushiro no dejó caer la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos. A lo largo de los años, que tampoco eran tantos, había desarrollado una resistencia especial a las sorpresas; no se le movía ni una ceja. Y vaya si no iba ser así con lo inesperada que era la chica. Podía soltar las cosas más sorprendentes de un momento a otro, justo como acababa de hacer.

Así que con toda la calma del mundo, el pelirrojo depositó la taza sobre la mesa y observó aquellos brillantes ojos en los que alguna vez había pensado que podían leerse los más grandes secretos de su mejor amiga. Siempre era tan transparente que no dudaba que la persona indicada pudiera ver en ellos todas las verdades que escondía y que él, que era bastante miope en más de un sentido, no pudo nunca descubrir.

—¿Hablas de Takeru? ¿Takeru, el hermano de Yamato?

—¡Por supuesto que hablo de él, Kou! Nunca me pones atención.

—Pero te estoy poniendo atención. Solo estoy... asimilando la información que me das.

—Hablas como si fueras un computador.

—Vale, estoy sorprendido. ¿Te parece de ese modo?

—Sí. Es un poco extraño, ¿cierto? Digo, tengo dos años más que él y...hasta hace no mucho pensé que estaba enamorado de Hikari —dijo ella de manera ausente, aunque más parecía decir lo que esperaba que Koushiro le dijera. Con Mimi casi siempre era así. Cuando pedía un consejo, no necesariamente significaba que quisiera que le dieras tu opinión y eso el pelirrojo lo había aprendido a porrazos.

—Pero Hikari sale con Yamato —complementó.

—Ya. Eso lo sé. Solo que me sorprendió.

—A todos, creo.

—No piensas que...ya sabes, ¿sienta algo por ella?

Koushiro lo meditó un instante.

—No —determinó al fin—. En realidad no. Él se ve feliz por ellos y no creo que eso sea algo que se pueda fingir.

La chica asintió y dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té. Siempre lo tomaba en pequeños sorbos para alargar la conversación.

Como todo par de buenos amigos, tenían un código de emergencia. Consistía en que cuando uno necesitaba al otro, le escribía un mensaje pidiéndole que se juntaran donde siempre. Una cafetería que quedaba en el centro de Odaiba y era poco concurrida.

Mimi había escrito hace una hora y al igual que en cada cita él llegó primero. Luego ella, nada más sentarse enfrente, le soltó que le gustaba uno de sus amigos.

—Entonces... ¿Takeru? ¿Quieres contarme cómo pasó?

—Pensarás que estoy loca.

El pelirrojo entreabrió los labios para responder algo, pero ella le chistó.

—Quiero decir más loca de lo normal.

—Yo no creo que estés loca.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Solo eres... diferente.

La chica rio.

—Diferente es la palabra que las personas educadas como tú usan para llamarnos locos a las personas como yo.

—No quise...

—Lo sé, no importa —murmuró agitando la mano como si espantara un mosquito.

—¿Me contarás? —preguntó de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que si se lo había dicho era porque debía morirse, literalmente, por contárselo a alguien y él, a pesar de su torpeza en esos asuntos, siempre había sido un buen confidente.

—Vale, pero promete que no me interrumpirás.

Koushiro asintió ceremonialmente y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Hace una semana...

 _Para cuanto terminó de practicar su rutina, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Seguro sus padres estarían algo preocupados, así que agarró todas sus cosas, las metió al bolso de cualquier forma y se encaminó hacia la salida. No le agradaba la idea de irse sin ducharse o cambiarse de ropa, pero sería peor si esperaba hasta más tarde._

 _Estaba sola en el gimnasio y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tenebroso que podía ser el lugar cuando afuera ya comenzaba a oscurecer._

 _Los pies le dolían y lo peor era que aún le restaba un viaje en autobús para llegar a su casa. Frunció la nariz de solo pensarlo. Usar el transporte público no iba con ella, pero la opción de caminar estaba totalmente descartada._

 _Dentro de poco sería el primer partido de básquetbol de la temporada y llevaba toda la semana quedándose hasta tarde para perfeccionar su rutina. Como capitana del equipo de porristas tenía que dar el ejemplo._

 _Sonrió satisfecha sabiendo que gracias a su esfuerzo todo saldría bien._

 _Estaba ya cerca de la salida cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Venía de la derecha así que se volteó en esa dirección y sus ojos dieron con la entrada de los vestidores masculinos._

 _Puso más atención hasta que determinó que el sonido que había escuchado parecía surgir de las duchas. Aparentemente alguien, o algo, estaba bañándose. No. ¡Qué tontería! Por supuesto que tenía que ser alguien porque los fantasmas no se duchaban. ¿Pero quién? ¿De quién podría tratarse a esas horas?_

 _Entre curiosa y, aunque nunca lo aceptara, ligeramente temerosa, abrió la puerta y se atrevió a asomarse un poco, y luego otro poco._

 _El lugar, por supuesto, estaba desierto dado que el único ocupante se hallaba en una de las duchas._

 _No tardó en distinguir que se trataba de la del fondo. Lo supo porque los pies eran visibles por debajo._

 _Fue precisamente por distraerse mirando sus pies que no alcanzó a percatarse de que la persona que estaba dentro se disponía a salir._

 _Sus oídos captaron demasiado tarde la ausencia del ruido que ocasionaba el agua al golpear contra las baldosas del suelo y para cuando sus ojos atinaron a subir y su cerebro a enviar la alarma de que sería mejor que saliera de allí o sería atrapada, fue demasiado tarde._

 _El misterioso ocupante abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la inesperada espía._

 _Se reconocieron casi al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Takeru!_

— _¡Mimi!_

—¿Lo viste desnudo? —No. Koushiro no era de los que se alarmaran especialmente cuando escuchaba hablar de sexo o cuerpos desnudos. La preparatoria, después de todo, estaba llena de rumores así. Era el tema favorito de los jóvenes, o al menos de la mayoría. Pero eso no quitaba que le incomodara un poco, y más todavía imaginarse la escena de Mimi viendo a uno de sus amigos de infancia tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —La que sí perdió un poco los estribos y alzó la voz fue ella, pero Koushiro solía sacarla tanto de quicio que recalcarlo no era nada asombroso—. ¿Quién crees que soy? Cerré los ojos enseguida.

—Ya, pero eso significa que técnicamente...

—¡Sí, lo vi! Pero por un segundo o dos. ¿Feliz?

—¿Y qué hizo él?

—Eso fue lo peor de todo. Cualquier chico en su lugar se habría avergonzado o me habría gritado pervertida. Él se rio.

—Bueno, supongo que no le habrá importado tanto porque te conoce.

—No creo que sea suficiente razón.

—¿Entonces dices que no se avergonzó?

—Supongo que sí debe haberse avergonzado un poco, pero no lo demostró.

 _La reacción de su cuerpo fue automática. Seguro que de haber querido hacerlo no habría sido tan rápida, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo ni que enviar la orden a su cerebro. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos como acto reflejo, casi como si lo que acababa de ver fuera desagradable o incómodo de mirar, lo que, aunque no venía a cuento, no era verdad._

 _Tal vez si hubiera sido otro chico, alguien a quien no conociera y tuviera buen cuerpo, se habría quedado mirando más. Pero definitivamente no podía mirarlo a él de esa forma. No al pequeño T.K._

— _¡Lo siento! —chilló avergonzada._

 _Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, así que se atrevió a mirar un poco entre sus dedos solo para descubrir que Takeru seguía allí, de pie en la puerta de la ducha y totalmente desnudo con un gesto que se debatía entre la sorpresa y la diversión._

— _¿Qué no piensas cubrirte o algo? ¡Vamos, cúbrete! —le ordenó._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó reírse. Al principio creyó que estaba oyendo mal o que definitivamente se había vuelto loca porque ¿quién podía reírse en una situación así?_

—Alguien que está nervioso —apostilló Koushiro.

—Dijiste que no interrumpirías.

—Lo siento.

— _¿Por qué diantres te estás riendo? ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Responde! —En un segundo pasó de la vergüenza a la rabia. Por todos era sabido lo voluble que podía llegar a ser, sobre todo si creía que se estaban burlando de ella o tomándola por tonta._

— _Vamos, Mimi. No es la gran cosa. ¿Se te olvida que ya me habías visto sin ropa antes? —preguntó todavía con un rastro de risa en la voz._

—¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes dos...? —tartamudeó el pelirrojo, bastante incómodo ante la idea.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso lo que quiso decir —replicó Mimi al entender por dónde iban los pensamientos de su amigo—. Si me dejaras terminar de contarte entenderías. Dijiste que te quedarías callado.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió en su asiento.

No lo hacía a propósito, a Mimi le constaba. Pero esa era precisamente la razón por la que no podían ver películas juntos. Porque Koushiro se pasaba la mitad del tiempo haciendo preguntas que muchas veces iban más allá de la trama simple y superficial de las que escogía ella, y la otra mitad inventando teorías enrevesadas. Más de alguna vez le había arruinado un final. Eso había que decirlo.

— _¡En el Digimundo! ¡Cuando tenías ocho años! No es lo mismo._

— _Tampoco fue hace tanto._

— _¿Cómo que no? Ahora tienes dieciséis... eres un... casi eres un hombre —se corrigió con timidez._

— _¿Y tú una mujer?_

— _¡Sigues burlándote!_

 _A Takeru no hacía falta mirarlo para saber cuándo se estaba riendo de ti. Estaba en su voz, en la consonancia de sus palabras. Siempre tenía una broma o burla preparada para casos de emergencia, o eso decía él._

— _No me estoy burlando. Solo pienso que estás siendo exagerada._

— _Claro que no. Eras un niño en ese entonces y nunca te miré... digo, tal vez sin querer. Pero lo hacía solo para saber que estabas bien mientras te bañabas en el río._

— _Eso suena a una excusa, Mimi-chan._

— _¡Que tenías ocho años!_

— _Ya, y tú tenías diez. Seguro ya pensabas más en chicos y..._

— _¡Eras un niño!_

— _Sí, me quedó claro la primera vez que lo dijiste._

— _¡Ashh, esto es ridículo! ¿quieres vestirte de una vez?_

— _Estoy vestido._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Uno de esos exhibicionistas que se van mostrando por ahí? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que entró a los vestidores masculinos._

— _¡Pensé que eras un fantasma! —La chica no recordaba que hablar con él fuera tan irritante, quizá porque hace tiempo no tenían una conversación tan larga y menos en una situación tan bochornosa._

— _Otra excusa. Anda ya, quítate las manos. Puedes mirar. Te lo prometo._

 _Mimi suspiró y fue apartando las manos poco a poco. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para enfocar bien porque veía borroso por haberse presionado los ojos con tanta fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? El chico, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a decírselo._

 _Fue subiendo lentamente la vista hasta que lo encontró. Ahí estaba Takeru, justo enfrente. Iba descalzo y vestía un pantalón oscuro, pero nada para arriba. Una toalla rodeaba su cuello y tenía el cabello húmedo. Pequeñas gotas se escurrían de él, algunas cayendo sobre sus hombros, otras al suelo y muchas más perdiéndose en su nuca._

— _Mentiste... —Quiso gritarlo, pero solo le salió un susurro._

— _No lo hice. Dije que estaba vestido, no "totalmente" vestido. ¿Esto te pone incómoda también?_

— _No —mintió._

 _Claro que lo hacía. Como ya había dicho y puntualizado más de lo necesario, Takeru ya no era un niño ni ella una niña._

— _¿Me dirás qué hacías espiando los vestidores masculinos?_

— _No estaba espiando._

— _¿En serio pensaste que un fantasma se estaba dando un baño en una de las duchas? Lo siento, Mimi-chan, pero suena poco creíble hasta para mí que paso la mitad del tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes. Por suerte soy solo yo. Si hubiera sido uno de mis compañeros de equipo habrían pensado que estabas intentando enrollarte con uno de ellos._

— _¿Entonces tú me crees?_

— _Claro que sí. ¿A menos que de verdad esperaras que fuera alguno de mis compañeros?_

— _Por supuesto que no. Si de verdad quisiera ligar con uno de ellos no tendría que recurrir a algo tan bajo. Basta ver cómo me miran._

 _Una ronca y breve risa escapó de los labios de Takeru, haciendo que los vellos de Mimi se erizaran sin razón._

— _Eso te lo concedo. Takeshi... ¿sabes quién es?_

— _Sí, está en mi año._

— _Cierto. Él... bueno, está colado por ti. Y no es el único._

 _La chica, por primera vez, no supo cómo reaccionar frente a ese halago. Aunque no era un halago, sino algo evidente. Ella sabía que le gustaba a Takeshi y a varios otros también. Nunca había tenido problema hablando de ello. Por qué iba tenerlo. Sabía que era guapa._

— _¿Qué hacías aquí?_

 _Mimi dio un pequeño respingo._

 _Sin querer se había quedado mirando la curvatura del cuello de Takeru, todo por culpa de una gota que se deslizó por su sien y llegó cerca de su clavícula. Esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado._

— _M-me quedé practicando mi rutina después de clases. El partido es pronto. Ya me iba cuando escuché ruido y quise venir a mirar. No creí que hubiera alguien más además de mí._

— _Pues qué suerte tienes._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque también voy de salida y ahora podemos irnos juntos._

— _¿Bromeas? Mi casa queda lejos. Ni siquiera vivimos en la misma dirección._

— _Lo sé —contestó mientras iba por su ropa y se pasaba una polera por la cabeza—. Por eso te iré a dejar primero y luego me iré a mi casa._

— _Pero..._

— _No, nada de peros. Soy un caballero y hasta donde sé los caballeros acompañan a las damas a sus casas. —A Mimi le pareció que sus ojos, que la miraban desde abajo mientras se calzaba los zapatos y ataba sus cordones, se veían incluso más grande desde esa posición._

— _¿Te escapaste de un cuento o algo? —La burla se fugó de su voz sin que pudiera retenerla._

— _¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Estoy impresionado. Has tenido que aprender a la fuerza para discutir con mi hermano, ¿no?_

— _Tu hermano es un idiota. Honestamente no sé cómo Hikari lo soporta._

— _Quizá ese sea el punto. Es un idiota con todos, menos con ella. Te lo aseguro._

— _Entonces supongo que el amor cambia a las personas._

— _Puede ser. —Se encogió de hombros mientras encajaba ambos brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta hasta acomodarla correctamente sobre sus hombros._

— _De verdad no es necesario que me acompañes._

— _Claro que sí. —Sonrió, y en aquella sonrisa que marcó un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha Mimi pudo reconocer al niño que una vez había sido. Al niño que sonreía como una lucecita para dar esperanzas a los demás. Le alegraba que no hubiera perdido eso—. Este caballero que se escapó de un cuento irá dejarte a tu casa —concluyó tomando su bolso deportivo y prendándoselo al hombro._

—Así que te fue a dejar —comentó Koushiro con cautela, temiendo que ella volviera a hacerlo callar.

—Sí. Ese día y otros dos días más. Coincidimos mucho ya que los dos nos preparamos para el partido

—¿Pasó algo? Alguna cosa entre ustedes, digo.

—No. Solo hablamos mucho. Tanto que la primera vez nos pasamos de mi parada y tuvimos que caminar demás. Le dije que me dejara ahí, pero él insistió en acompañarme de todos modos.

—Takeru siempre ha sido muy atento.

—Lo sé. Supongo que solo estaba siendo él mismo. Hikari siempre dice que no puede evitar ser coqueto con las chicas. Lo he visto, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Creo que el problema es que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a gustarle a los chicos y me confunde no saber si él cree que soy linda o lo hace porque soy su amiga.

—Pensé que no necesitabas que te lo dijeran.

—Eso es porque me lo dicen a menudo.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? —Koushiro era, algunas veces, demasiado práctico.

—Claro que no. Pensará que soy una insegura.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

—No tengo idea —susurró mientras se derrumbaba sobre el asiento y apoyaba el mentón sobre ambos brazos.

Koushiro se removió incómodo. El asunto evidentemente iba más allá de sus capacidades. En general no tenía problema porque Mimi la mayoría de las veces tenía claro lo que quería y solo necesitaba que se lo confirmara, incluso si él no estaba de acuerdo con su idea; le había costado trabajo entender esa parte. Pero esta vez, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, era distinto.

—Debes pensar que es muy tonto, ¿no?

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido de que le dijera algo así.

—No creo que sea tonto —contestó incluso sin estar seguro de a lo que la chica se refería. Ya lo descubriría de todos modos.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó alzando un poco el mentón—. ¿Ni superficial? ¿Que ahora crea que me gusta solo por cómo se ve?

—No parece que ese sea el motivo.

—¿Y cuál podría ser? Tú lo dijiste, lo vi desnudo y... para ser honesta, desde ese día no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. No es que tenga esa clase de pensamientos, es solo que...algo cambió.

—La forma en que lo ves.

Los ojos de Mimi parpadearon confusos hacia él.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Creo, y puede que me equivoque, que en el fondo hasta antes del "incidente" —carraspeó, al tiempo que hacia unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos—, seguías viéndolo como el pequeño niño que se aferraba a tu falda en el Digimundo. Cuando lo viste...en ciertas condiciones... te diste cuenta de que ya no lo es, y te gustó lo que viste.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, pero eso no quita que sea superficial.

—Lo hace. ¿O solo te gusta...ya sabes, su...?

— _¡Oh my godness!_ No puedo creer lo que estás insinuando —La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla entre la indignación y el estupor.

—¿Qué? —Koushiro enrojeció a la velocidad de la luz al descubrir lo que la chica había entendido—. No hablaba de su...tú entiendes. Solo me refería a su cuerpo, no a eso, a su físico... hagamos un ejercicio, ¿bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo cierra los ojos.

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? —preguntó, todavía reacia a hacerle caso.

—Sí. Lo leí en un artículo por internet.

—Está bien —suspiró, dejando que sus párpados cayeran suavemente como las alas de una mariposa.

—Cuando piensas en Takeru, ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza? No lo razones. Solo...suelta lo primero que recuerdes de él cuando escuchas su nombre.

—Su risa. Y su hoyuelo en la mejilla —contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Qué tienen de especial?

—No lo sé, pero me gustan.

La chica abrió los ojos sin que él tuviera que decírselo.

—A veces pienso que te boicoteas a ti misma, ¿sabes? Que como todo el mundo suele asumir que eres superficial y frívola, te convences de que lo eres, pero no es así. Créeme, yo lo sé. Si fuera de ese modo no te juntarías conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no me juntaría contigo? ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

—No lo harías porque la gente superficial no ve más allá de las apariencias y tú lo haces, ves más allá que solo al chico de las computadoras.

—Porque eres mucho más que eso, Kou —replicó arrastrando una mano sobre la mesa para posarla sobre la del pelirrojo—. Y parece que no soy la única que se boicotea a sí misma, ¿eh?

Koushiro sonrió, avergonzado, y la chica volvió a hacerse hacia atrás en la silla.

—Me gusta Takeru. De verdad me gusta Takeru —susurró como si necesitara repetirlo para terminar de convencerse.

—Así parece.

— _¡God!_ ¿Es que acaso estaré condenada a que me gusten los chicos menores que yo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de Kazuma?

—¿El chico con el que saliste cuando volviste a Japón?

—Sí, tenía un año menos que yo.

—Bueno, por una vez que te haya pasado...

—Y luego está Michael.

—¿Michael? ¿Tu amigo de...?

—Sí, era un mes menor que yo.

—No creo que eso...

—Definitivamente debo haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada —siguió ella su dramático monólogo—. Moriré vieja y sola. Cuando sea una anciana y mis hijos decidan que no pueden soportarme más y me manden a un asilo, seguro andaré detrás de los enfermeros jovenes.

De repente Koushiro empezó a reír, causando que la castaña le clavara los ojos con reproche.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es solo que... ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Tienes dieciocho años y que te hayas fijado un par de veces en chico algo menores que tú no significa que vaya ser siempre así. ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que te pasa ahora y luego ves cómo te va?

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que me fui por un segundo, ¿verdad?

Koushiro asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos ambos se encontraron riendo juntos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Mimi sorpresivamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quién te gusta? Ya te confesé quién me gusta a mí, así que es tu turno.

—¿Quién dice que me tenga que gustar alguien? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su té para disimular los nervios.

—Kou —dijo ella con ese gran aire de sabedora que adoptaba a veces—. Estamos en preparatoria. Por supuesto que tiene que gustarte alguien —expuso como si fuera la mayor verdad del mundo.

—No necesariamente.

—¿En serio vamos a discutir esto? Soy la experta en relaciones y tú el experto en computadores —dijo señalándose a sí misma y a él respectivamente—. Pensé que ya habíamos establecido ese punto.

Koushiro comenzó a mover un pie debajo de la mesa como cada vez que una situación lo superaba y trató de mirar en otra dirección, pero los ojos de Mimi lo tenían capturado. Sabía que no duraría mucho. La chica tenía tácticas para hacer hablar a las personas mucho menos amables que preguntar. Probablemente lo mejor fuera que hablara ahora, cuando todavía estaba en plan amistoso.

—De acuerdo —dijo aflojándose el cuello de la camisa. No sabía si era idea suya o de repente hacía mucho calor allí—. Supongo que podría decirse que hay alguien.

—Uhhh, ¿la conozco? ¿está en nuestro salón? Es Akemi, ¿no? ¡Te dije que no te sacaba los ojos de encima.

—N-no, no es Akemi y no estoy seguro de que ella...

—¿Y entonces quién es?

Koushiro podía jurar que los ojos de Mimi se agrandaban cuando algo le causaba curiosidad. Eso aumentaba la sensación de sentirse atrapado por ella, como si pudiera leer la respuesta en su mirada o lo que fuera.

—Ella no va en preparatoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se retrajo en su asiento, confundida. Aparentemente no se esperaba eso—. ¿Es menor?

—¿No?

—¡¿Es mayor?! Vaya, eres un pillo después de todo. ¿Será una etapa? ¿Recuerdas cuando Yamato salió con esa chica mayor? ¿Cuántos años tenía?

—Veintiuno y él casi diecisiete, creo.

—Pero luego empezó a salir con Hikari. Tal vez ese sea...

—Mimi, ¿podemos hablar de mí?

La chica detuvo abruptamente su perorata y lo miró con extrañeza. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo quería hablar del tema más de lo que demostraba. Que bueno que ella fuera tan insistente y supiera sacarle las cosas sin que él tuviera que decir nada.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Me emocioné un poco. Entonces te gusta una chica mayor. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Te acuerdas de Jun?

Mimi pestañeó confusa y sintió de inmediato cómo su mente se ponía a trabajar en busca de la respuesta. Puede que no tuviera una prodigiosa memoria como Koushiro para las cosas de computadoras o como Jou-senpai para los estudios, pero nunca olvidaba un nombre, o al menos una cara. Conocía a casi todo el mundo en la preparatoria, así que si el chico preguntaba si se acordaba era probablemente porque debía hacerlo. Porque en alguna parte de su mente debía tener grabado el nombre de Jun.

La búsqueda se detuvo al hallar un resultado.

¿La hermana de Daisuke-kun? ¿La loca que hace años perseguía a Yamato?

El buscador arrojó "error" y reinició su trabajo porque no podía ser esa Jun, ¿cierto?

Decidió echar un vistazo al pelirrojo y al encontrarlo jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares y con las mejillas sonrojadas, supo que se había precipitado en su conclusión.

—¡¿Motomiya Jun?! —gritó sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo un par de miradas indeseadas sobre ellos.

—No era necesario que lo gritaras —farfulló un avergonzado Kou, haciendo venias hacia todo el mundo para pedir que los disculparan e indicando que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Mimi se abanicaba con una mano, a pesar de que era otoño y afuera comenzaba a refrescar.

—Es que...¿en serio? ¿esa Jun?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Igual que lo tuyo con Takeru.

—¿La viste desnuda? —Esto cada vez se ponía más sorprendente.

—¡No! No. Trataba de decir que solo pasó, supongo. A veces las cosas pasan. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Entonces cuéntame la historia.

—No estoy seguro. Se hace tarde, quizá...

—Oh, no. De eso nada. No te escaparás de esta, Koushiro Izumi.

El chico suspiró y removió el resto de té que quedaba en su taza.

—Está bien, pero antes tal vez deberíamos ir por más...

—Yo iré. —Antes de que él pudiera objetar o decir cualquier cosa, le arrancó la taza y fue a ponerse a la fila. Mientras tanto, Koushiro se estrujo el cerebro en busca de una manera de contarle su historia.

 _No tenía ganas de salir de casa, pero por alguna razón su madre seguía insistiendo en que necesitaba salir más. ¿Por qué ahora? Koushiro no tenía idea. Menos siendo su último año, el año que más importaba que se dedicara al estudio para obtener buenas calificaciones e ingresar a la universidad que quería._

 _Seguro a Yoshie Izumi no le preocupaba porque sabía que su hijo era listo y un buen estudiante. No era como si salir un par de tardes fuera a convertirlo en un rebelde o algo así. Necesitaba salir un poco. Hacer algo de ejercicio o juntarse con sus amigos._

 _Lo que ella no sabía, era que Koushiro en lugar de hacer cualquiera de las actividades extra programáticas que ella esperaba, había optado por lo más práctico: Irse a la sala de computación de la biblioteca._

 _Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Podía seguir trabajado en su proyecto sin que nadie lo molestara y hacía feliz a su madre, haciéndola creer que estaba tomando un poco de sol para compensar los colores que le faltaban en el rostro según ella._

 _Aquel jueves por la tarde prometía ser tan normal como cualquier otro. No había mucha gente y él se había granjeado un asiento en la primera fila que nadie más solía usar, probablemente porque estaba demasiado cerca del encargado y no querían que fuese a ver lo que estaban viendo, o quizá porque el aire acondicionado no llegaba tan bien en verano ni la calefacción en invierno._

 _De todas formas aquello le venía bien a él, que podía enfrascarse en lo suyo y a veces lo hacía tanto que le daba la hora en que cerraban._

 _En eso estaba. Escribiendo alguna fórmula incomprensible para el japonés promedio, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, justo a su lado._

 _Al principio no prestó mucha atención. Ciertamente era inusual, pero tampoco algo que le causara mucha curiosidad así que ni siquiera le dio una mirada a su nuevo o nueva acompañante._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a distraerse porque esa persona gruñía cada tanto y soltaba palabrotas entre dientes como si algo no le estuviera saliendo muy bien._

 _Inspiró profundo y decidió que aquello no rompería su calma ni concentración, así que rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con sus audífonos y se los puso. Seguidamente los conectó al computador y puso en Youtube música sin letra con el solo objeto de abstraerse del sitio en el que se encontraba. Normalmente no le gustaba escuchar nada mientras trabajaba, pero dada su situación pensó que sería la mejor opción._

 _Y funcionó, al menos hasta que la persona de al lado accidentalmente derramó su bebida sobre el teclado de Koushiro, mojándole de paso sus pantalones._

 _El chico se sobresaltó y echó la silla hacia atrás, logrando que las últimas gotas de un líquido naranjo cayeran al suelo._

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó una voz femenina a su lado, y para cuando el chico relacionó lo que acababa de ocurrir y la miró, palideció ahí mismo._

 _¡Era Jun! Esa chica de cabello tan desordenado como el de Taichi y de ojos vivaces que unos años atrás perseguía a Yamato._

 _De hecho, el rubio la llamaba "la loca Jun" y decía que cuando fuera vieja tendría muchos gatos o algo así. Ya no recordaba cómo iba la historia. Él y Taichi siempre agregaban algo nuevo._

— _¡Lo siento! —repitió ella, en un registro demasiado fuerte—. Lo arreglaré. Hablaré con el encargado y..._

 _Koushiro no era de los que hiciera contacto físico con alguien más si no era estrictamente necesario, pero en ese momento ni lo pensó. Simplemente levantó una mano y agarró a la chica de la muñeca para mantenerla en su lugar, haciendo que rebotara ligeramente sobre el asiento. No se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado._

— _Quédate aquí y baja la voz, por favor —susurró. Ella tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo bien—. Ni siquiera se supone que puedas traer comida o bebidas aquí. Si le dices nos expulsará. ¿No viste el letrero afuera?_

— _Yo...pensé que estaría bien. —No, seguramente no lo había visto—. Pero te ensucié a ti y el teclado... debería..._

— _Está bien. Tengo papel aquí para limpiarlo y luego iré al baño para limpiar mi pantalón también._

 _La chica asintió obedientemente y solo entonces él se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndola de la muñeca._

— _Lo siento. No quise... —dijo al tiempo que la soltaba._

— _Oh, no pasa nada. Nos salvaste a ambos, gracias._

 _Por suerte el encargado de esa tarde parecía muy sumido en lo que sea que estuviera viendo en el computador, pues ni siquiera levantó los ojos para ver a qué se debía el pequeño alboroto. Si hubiera sido el del lunes, otra habría sido la historia._

 _Koushiro abrió su mochila y extrajo un montón de papel higiénico. Cuando era niño le daba un poco de vergüenza porque su madre insistía en metérselo al bolso, pero con el tiempo había adquirido la costumbre._

 _Con cuidado limpió primero el escritorio y luego fue limpiando una por una las teclas._

— _¿Funcionará bien? —preguntó Jun cuando el chico hubo acabado._

— _Eso creo —murmuró mientras deslizaba los dedos por el teclado para probarlo—. Parece ser que no alcanzó a dañarse._

— _Ufff, ¡qué alivio! Gracias, pelirrojo._

 _Koushiro se volvió a mirarla un poco contrariado ante el mote. No le gustaba que lo llamaran así, pero en cuanto se giró dio un respingo al encontrarse con el rostro de la chica cerca, demasiado cerca. Aparentemente había estado espiando todo el proceso de limpieza por sobre su hombro._

— _¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella._

— _Na-nada. Solo no me digas pelirrojo._

— _Pero no sé tu nombre. Soy Jun, por cierto. Motomiya Jun._

— _Lo sé —replicó regresando la vista al computador._

— _¿Me conoces? ¡Ahhh! Claro. Tú eres uno de los amigos de mi hermano, ¿verdad? Ya decía yo que te me hacías familiar —comentó con una risita._

— _Será mejor que vaya al baño a limpiarme._

— _Pero no me has dicho tu nombre._

— _Izumi —contestó él escuetamente y se marchó con mochila en mano._

 _Claramente ese día no regresó a la sala de computación._

—¿Y eso es todo? —Mimi frunció la nariz como cada vez que algo no le agradaba o que veía una película prometedora con un final decepcionante en que los protagonistas no acababan locamente enamorados.

—No. Volví al día siguiente y ella estaba ahí. Me llamó por mi nombre, dijo que lo había averiguado con su hermano y después empezó a hablarme. Quise irme, pero sentí que sería demasiado descortés. Al menos el día anterior tenía de excusa que había ensuciado mi pantalón.

—¿Y? ¡Te estás guardando los detalles interesantes! —refunfuñó.

—Eso es todo.

—Pues entonces no entiendo. ¿Cuál es la parte en que empezó a gustarte?

—Dije que suponía que podía decirse que había alguien, no que me gustara.

—¿Pero te gusta?

Koushiro se dispuso a decir que no, pero no pudo.

—¡Te gusta! Lo siento —se disculpó ante la admonitoria mirada que le dirigió el pelirrojo y bajó la voz—. Si no puedes responder que no, es que sí.

—Qué lógica tan defectuosa.

—Ah-ah. —Agitó el índice dos veces—. El amor no tiene lógica y si la tiene no funciona como la de tus amadas computadoras. Hay algo que no me calza. ¿Cuántas veces la has visto?

Koushiro apartó la mirada y dio un largo sorbo a su té. Si tenía la boca ocupada, no podría hablar.

—¿Kou? Vamos. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿o no?

La carta de la mejor amiga era una de las más utilizadas y confiables de la chica.

—Jun fue otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Un par de veces.

—¿Cuántas?

—Lleva tres semanas yendo más o menos.

Mimi se tomó un segundo para asimilar sus palabras y lo que aquello podía significar.

—¿Dijo por qué iba? Es extraño. Si es como Daisuke, no me la veo pasando sus tardes en una sala de computación.

—El segundo día me contó que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para la universidad. Estudia periodismo y me pidió ayuda. ¿Qué? —Repentinamente una sonrisa había ido creciendo en los labios de la chica. Una sonrisa bastante aterradora a juicio de él—. ¿Qué es? Dilo.

—¡Le gustas!

—No creo.

—Claro que sí.

—No. Es solo...por su trabajo.

—A mí me suena a una excusa. ¿Por qué iba pedirte ayuda a ti en vez de a alguien conocido?

—Pareciera que te olvidas de quien estamos hablando. Te refresco la memoria, es Jun. La chica que estuvo acosando a Yamato casi dos años sin siquiera conocerlo.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué? Creo que no te sigo.

—Solo digo que la chica tiene antecedentes de obsesionarse con extraños y más todavía, menores que ella —dijo mientras se miraba las uñas con una actitud despreocupada—. Y tú, _my darling_ , reúnes los dos requisitos para estar en su radar.

—Bueno, visto desde ese punto no suena muy halagador.

—Pero te gusta. Sé sincero contigo mismo.

—Es ruidosa, impulsiva y demasiado excéntrica para mí, pero... admito que ha sido agradable hablar con ella. ¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando?

—En que damos lástima. Tú colado por una chica mayor y yo por un chico menor. ¿No debería ser al revés?

—Sí, ¿verdad? —respondió demasiado rápido con una sonrisa—. Pero no he dicho...

—Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte, Kou.

—No me gusta Jun —farfulló enterrándose un poco en el asiento con la mirada perdida en uno de los bordes de la mesa como si hallara allí algo de lo más interesante.

—¡Kou!

—¿Qué?

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea buenísima!

—¿Quieres ver una película?

—No. Se trata de lo que estamos hablando. ¿Qué te parece si ambos nos proponemos conquistar a nuestros _crush_?

—¿A nuestros qué?

—¡A Takeru y Jun! Pensé que estaba implícito.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo experiencia en esto, Kou, y si te digo que le gustas es porque hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que lo hagas.

—¿Y de cuándo sabes de estadísticas?

—¡Solo era un decir! Vamos... si lo hacemos juntos será divertido. Podemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

—Mimi, no estoy seguro de que se me de, ya sabes... eso de la "conquista".

—Eso es porque no tienes idea de tus encantos, _darling._ Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Koushiro abrió la boca para replicar—. Solo estaba siendo educada. Di que sí.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Ambos nos merecemos una romántica historia de amor en nuestro último año de preparatoria.

—Vale —suspiró.

—¿Eso es un si? Porque me pareció oír un sí.

—Sí, vamos a hacerlo.

— _You're the best._ Dame tu dedo pulgar. Haremos una promesa —dijo poniendo un codo sobre la mesa.

Koushiro la imitó, extendiéndole su mano, a lo que ella atrapó su pulgar con el propio, enrollándolos.

—Antes de que termine el mes, conseguiremos que se fijen en nosotros.

Las palabras de Mimi cayeron como piedras sobre el estómago del pelirrojo. ¿En qué se había metido?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El amor no tiene edad**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

En el primer descanso del día lunes Hikari se había quedado en su aula. Estaba lloviendo y si bien le gustaba la lluvia y hasta mojarse un poco, era muy temprano para empaparse la ropa y tener que soportar todo el día, así que optó por permanecer a resguardo.

Estaba recostada sobre su pupitre, mirando hacia la ventana como hipnotizada por el baile de las gotas sobre el vidrio, cuando una de sus compañeras le dijo que una amiga la esperaba en la puerta.

Curiosa, se volteó y descubrió que Takeru se había marchado en algún momento. Le dio las gracias a su compañera y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—¡Mimi!

—¿Tienes un momento? —Por su tono, parecía querer hablarle de algo importante.

La castaña pestañeó un par de veces, sin reconocer el gesto de aflicción en los rasgos de su amiga y terminó por asentir.

La siguió hacia el exterior y subieron a la azotea, optando por permanecer cerca de la puerta desde donde podían ver en vivo y en directo el gran espectáculo del cielo sin ser tocadas por el agua. Hikari tuvo además la sensación de que el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el suelo aplacaría sus palabras de cualquiera que pudiera oírlas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mimi?

—Necesito preguntarte algo. Tú... eres muy amiga de Takeru.

—Esa no es una pregunta —sonrió.

—Lo sé. Solo estoy intentando averiguar cómo decirlo. No fue tan difícil con Kou.

—¿Koushiro?

—Supongo que el probablemente es exactamente ese, que eres su mejor amiga y que alguna vez pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos —suspiró y se irguió del marco de la puerta en el que había permanecido apoyada para mirar a Hikari—. De acuerdo. Solo lo diré, ¿bien?

La castaña, aún sin entender, asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que me gusta Takeru.

—Ya veo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No estás sorprendida o... enfadada?

—¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada?

—Porque eres su mejor amiga. Si alguien quisiera salir con Koushiro, mínimo le haría una prueba primero.

—Pero eres tú, Mimi. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que harían una buena pareja.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso con la diferencia de edad?

—Ni siquiera se nota. ¿Me harás la pregunta ahora?

Mimi volvió a apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta como si se derrumbara.

—Takeru es... distinto a todos los chicos que conozco y no sé cómo comportarme con él. Qué decir, si coquetear o no...esa clase de cosas que siempre me fueron fáciles se convierten en una tortura.

—Solo deberías ser tú misma.

—Ya, esa basura no sirve.

El timbre del celular de la castaña interrumpió la charla. Hikari le dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir. A los segundos, una suave sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

—¿Es de Yamato? —Curioseó Mimi a su lado.

—Sí.

—Pero él odia enviar mensajes.

—Lo hace a veces.

—No entiendo lo que le ves. ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó a la defensiva cuando una pequeña risa escapó de labios de Hikari.

—De que te gusta su hermano y en el fondo, no son tan distintos.

—Bueno... —susurró, meditando sus palabras un instante—. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. Tú sabes cómo conquistar a esos rubios, ¿no? Digo...si eres novia de uno y mejor amiga del otro.

—Supongo.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

Hikari despegó la espalda de la pared y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué necesitas?

* * *

Esa misma tarde la madre de Koushiro había insistido en que se quedara a trabajar en casa.

—Quiero que salgas más, no que te expongas innecesariamente y enfermes —le dijo cuando al llegar de la preparatoria lo vio prepararse para salir.

Pero Koushiro se había acostumbrado a trabajar fuera, o al menos eso se dijo para calmar sus ansias por ir a la biblioteca.

La lluvia no había dado tregua durante todo el día, pero no era nada que un buen paraguas no pudiera solucionar.

Así que tras una pequeña discusión con ella, terminó por salir de todos modos.

Le tomó un poco más de lo habitual llegar a su destino porque las calles estaban atestadas de gente que volvía a sus casas antes de lo normal debido a lo que prometía convertirse en una tormenta en un par de horas.

Cuando atravesó la puerta principal se dijo que estaba siendo un tonto, que Jun no iría con esas condiciones, que él mismo no debió hacerlo, pero al llegar a la sala de computación la vio en su lugar de siempre y, aunque no lo entendió, algo se calmó en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser que una chica tan frenética como ella le produjera calma? No parecía lógico.

Se quedó un momento en la puerta. Era la primera vez que la chica no levantaba la cabeza en cuanto lo veía aparecer. Lucía tan concentrada en el computador, que lo más probable era que no lo hubiera notado todavía, pero al menos eso le permitió observarla hasta que alguien le pidió permiso para pasar y tuvo que avanzar a tropezones hasta ella.

—¡Koushiro! —Alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Estás aquí.

—Y tú también. —Rio.

—Dicen que habrá una tormenta... creí...

—Ah, sí. Pero qué es un poco de lluvia, ¿no? Me acostumbré a trabajar aquí y en mi casa no puedo hacerlo porque Daisuke es un ruidoso.

—Entiendo —murmuró mientras pasaba por atrás de ella para ocupar el computador a su lado—. ¿Cuándo entregas tu trabajo?

—Mañana.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ya lo tengo casi todo cubierto gracias a ti. Vine aquí para darle una última revisada.

—De acuerdo.

Trabajaron en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo.

Las teclas de Koushiro repiqueteaban casi al mismo compás en que la lluvia golpeaba el gran ventanal a su lado, solo que el sonido no estaba ayudando a calmar su mente como siempre hacía.

Tener las manos sobre un teclado siempre había sido una buena manera de mantenerse enfocado en algo, lo suficientemente concentrado para que el mundo no lo molestara tanto, para no pensar en problemas ni en nada que lo perturbara. Un pequeño refugio virtual.

Ahora aquella conexión estaba rota. Algo la interrumpía, como si hubiera una interferencia en la señal.

Renunció cuando se equivocó por tercera vez en la misma fórmula solo para descubrir dos cosas.

Uno, ya era muy tarde y la lluvia había aumentado su intensidad.

Y dos, Jun seguía allí. Eso no era tan extraño ni sorprendente, pues cada vez que se iba, casi siempre antes que él, se despedía. Lo desconcertante fue que cuando echó un vistazo a lo que hacía la vio jugando distraídamente al buscaminas. ¿Por qué seguía en la biblioteca si ya había acabado con lo suyo?

Carraspeó.

—Creo que me voy.

—Sí, yo también —replicó Jun al instante, quizá demasiado rápido.

Las manos de ambos se movieron apresuradamente para guardar las cosas en sus respectivos bolsos y se dirigieron a la salida al mismo tiempo.

Afuera de la biblioteca, se quedaron bajo la cornisa un momento mientras Koushiro abría su paraguas. Y fue solo entonces que lo notó.

—¿No trajiste paraguas?

Jun, que había estado muy concentrada observando el cielo, se giró a mirarlo.

—No.

—Pero debió estar lloviendo cuando viniste para acá. Ha llovido todo el día —Su cerebro no parecía entender la falta de lógica en su decisión.

—Lo olvidé. Soy distraída por naturaleza. Pero no pasa nada, vivo cerca así que... —Se detuvo, insegura sobre cómo terminar la frase hasta que decidió que probablemente lo mejor fuera dejarla a medias.

Hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Se sorprendió cuando unos pasos resonaron tardíamente tras los suyos y de un momento a otro la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cabeza.

Cuando se volvió a mirar a Koushiro, el chico pensó que sus ojos estaban brillando de un modo especial.

—Gracias —susurró pensando algo que obviamente no era, pues al instante él tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a sostener el paraguas por si misma—. Espera, no...

—Nos vemos, Jun.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se volvió y empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria dejando a la chica en mitad de la calle.

* * *

Mimi chasqueó la lengua. Llevaba diez minutos en ese estúpido pasillo caminando de un lado a otro en la esquina, mientras esperaba que Takeru se dignara a salir de su aula. Los demás chicos de onceavo grado que pasaban por allí se la quedaba viendo raro. En un momento de paranoia pensó que era porque se veía vieja y casi desistió de su misión. Pero no. Mimi Tachikawa nunca desistía.

Cuando por fin vio una rubia cabellera emerger del salón que correspondía a Takeru y Hikari, se ocultó detrás de una pared transversal y contó hasta diez antes de salir abruptamente para chocar con el chico como si fuera una casualidad.

No previó que el impacto pudiera ser tan fuerte y la dejara en el piso.

—¡Lo siento mucho! No te vi...

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió la mano de Takeru extendida frente a ella para ayudarla.

—¡Ah! Así que eres tú, Mimi.

La chica tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y se impulsó para levantarse.

—Claro que soy yo.

—Es que casi no te reconocí con esos lentes. Parece que esto es tuyo. —Volvió a agacharse al distinguir un libro junto a uno de sus pies. Al tomarlo en una de sus manos no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la portada—. ¿El principito? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, es interesante —murmuró al recibirlo.

—No sabía que leías. —Lucía un poco desconcertado, pero también interesado en lo que parecía ser una nueva faceta de la chica que hasta entonces creyó conocer perfectamente bien.

—Pues hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—¿Desde cuándo usas lentes?

—Son para leer —replicó a la defensiva.

—Ya, pero no tienen cristales. —Señaló, inclinándose sobre ella para poder mirarla más de cerca.

—¡Apártate!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Huelo mal? —preguntó burlón, sin apartarse ni un ápice.

—¿Sabes cuán humillante es que tengas que mirarme para abajo siendo dos años menor que yo? —preguntó, valiéndose de la única excusa que se le ocurrió, la que tampoco era una excusa exactamente. Todos sus amigos sabían que odiaba ser tan pequeña y lo compensaba con tacones.

En el fondo, Takeru presintió que no era eso lo que le molestaba de su cercanía, pero ladeó la cabeza y decidió dar un paso atrás para que se relajara.

—Se supone que los chicos seamos más altos, ¿no? Además, te ves más pequeña porque hoy no andas con las plataformas de siempre.

La barbilla de Mimi tembló imperceptiblemente. Una de dos, o el chico era muy observador, lo que considerando su sueño de ser escritor podía ser bastante posible, o simplemente estaba muy pendiente de ella, porque había notado todos los pequeños cambios enseguida. Cambios que un chico promedio, con lo distraídos que eran, se tardaría semanas en notar.

—No estarás intentando conquistar a un empollón, ¿o si?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, no puedes culparme por pensarlo. Los lentes, el libro e incluso andas sin maquillaje. No pareces la de siempre.

—Porque no soy la de siempre —replicó enfadada, como si le molestara que no pudiera intuir a qué se debía el cambio.

—Vale —contestó él, un poco cortado.

—Y ya debería irme de todos modos. Nos vemos.

El chico se quedó de pie en mitad del pasillo mientras la veía pasar por su lado, marchando hacia el lado contrario al cual él se dirigía.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Hikari observaba todo desde la puerta del salón. Sabía que darle toda esa información a Mimi no era una buena idea. Ella no la necesitaba para gustarle a Takeru, pues ya se notaba que algo había surgido entre ellos —lo percibía cada vez que estaban los cuatros junto con Koushiro o a veces sin el pelirrojo—, por eso enfatizó mucho en que no pretendiera ser alguien más, pero incluso así la chica insistió en tomar notas de todas las aficiones de él o todas las cosas que pudieran gustarle en una chica.

 _Le gusta leer. Su libro favorito es "El principito". También le gusta el básquetbol aunque eso ya lo sabes. Le gustan los animales y salir a pasear al parque o andar en bicicleta. Si le preguntaras cuál es su actividad favorita de todas probablemente diría que comer, y pensarías que te está tomando el pelo, pero si entrara en la categoría de hobby sería cierto. Y sobre las chicas... creo que le gusta verlas naturales, sin mucho maquillaje y esas cosas._

Instantes después, vio al rubio alejarse por el pasillo probablemente para comprar la bebida por la que había salido antes de ser interceptado.

—¿Realmente no sabes que tú eres el empollón, Takeru-kun? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

* * *

Koushiro llegó primero a la biblioteca esa tarde, por lo que estuvo los quince minutos que la chica se tardó en aparecer alternando la vista entre la pantalla y el sitio a su lado.

Cuando lo hizo por novena vez decidió que se estaba pasando. Si no se concentraba no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera allí pudiendo estar en la comodidad de su casa. Y aunque suponía que allá tampoco se concentraría demasiado, al menos estaría a gusto.

Seguía dándole vueltas a eso y a que tal vez ahora que había entregado el trabajo ella dejaría de ir, cuando de pronto Jun lo saludó, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. No la había visto entrar.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, solo... estaba muy concentrado en algo.

—Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada —murmuró regresando la vista a la pantalla—. ¿Pudiste entregar tu trabajo hoy?

—Sí, y estoy casi segura de que sacaré un cien gracias a ti.

—Claro que no. Es tu trabajo y te esforzaste por él. Si sacas un cien, será por tu propio mérito.

—Pero tú me ayudaste y si no lo hubieras hecho ni siquiera habría encontrado la mayúscula en el teclado. Siempre he sido un desastre con los computadores. Y ni hablar del marco investigativo, me ayudaste mucho también con eso.

—No fue nada —insistió el pelirrojo, sin dejar de teclear en ningún momento.

—Vale, pero aún así quisiera agradecértelo. Invitarte a tomar algo o... no sé, lo que tú prefieras hacer.

Durante lo que restaba de día y quizá también de semana, Koushiro se cuestionaría por qué dijo lo que dijo a continuación.

—No puedo.

—Ah... pues no hay problema. No tiene que ser hoy...

Pero claro, siempre había una forma de empeorar las cosas.

—Estaré ocupado también el resto de la semana.

—Ya veo. Entonces dejémoslo así, no quisiera molestarte en nada de lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿Te vas? —Solo en ese minuto dejó de teclear para mirarla. La chica ya tenía la mochila al hombro.

—Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Esa noche Mimi lo llamó cerca de las diez, cuando él se preparaba para dormir.

—¿Qué le dijiste qué?

—Que no podía.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—No lo sé. Entré en pánico, creo.

—Pues ve a casa de Daisuke y arréglalo.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—¡Pero teníamos un trato!

—Y lo intenté.

—No es cierto.

—Escucha... no estoy seguro de que me guste. Es más bien una ilusión.

—¿Cómo cuando te gustaba Sora y ella empezó a salir con Taichi?

—Prometimos nunca más hablar de ese tema.

A pesar de que solo estaban hablando por teléfono, Mimi pudo imaginarlo perfectamente contrayendo los músculos ante sus palabras.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Lo siento. Tuve un mal día y creo que me estoy descargando contigo.

—¿Tu plan con Takeru tampoco va bien?

—La verdad no tengo idea. Él es...difícil de leer, ¿sabes? Siempre está bromeando y... no sé qué pensar.

Koushiro tampoco supo, y lamentaba no poder ayudarla.

* * *

—¡Eh, tú!

Mimi se detuvo en mitad de su rutina cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba desde atrás.

Al girarse descubrió a Takeru, aunque eso ya lo sabía de antemano porque conocía su voz.

—¡Hola! No te vi aquí ayer, ni antes de ayer.

Mimi relajó los brazos y fue a ordenar sus cosas, que como siempre se hallaban desparramadas alrededor de su bolso, todo sobre una de las gradas inferiores de uno de los laterales.

—Eso es porque no vine.

—Lo noté. Solo estaba siendo sutil. Esperaba que me dijeras si todo va bien.

La chica cerró el bolso deportivo de un tirón y solo entonces lo miró.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—A que me da la sensación de que estuvieras evitándome desde la conversación del otro día.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

Takeru sonrió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Ya. Esa frase es un cliché, ¿pero qué significa exactamente?

—Que puede que lo que dijiste me molestara un poco, pero no he estado evitándote. Tenía cosas que hacer —mintió.

El rubio la miró por largo rato, sopesando sus palabras. No le creía, pero si ella decía que estaba bien, no podía más que pretender que sí.

—Si puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas, hoy te pareces más a ti que el otro día.

—Sí. Lo pensé y el otro _look_ no me convencía.

—Pues te quedaba bien.

—Eso es natural. Todo me queda bien —replicó con una sonrisa engreída.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Supones? —Se indignó.

¿Por qué el chico tenía que ser así? Con él se sentía siempre como si caminara sobre una cuerda floja y con los ojos vendados. No sabía a qué atenerse ni tampoco podía estar segura de lo que creía ver o percibir. No podía confiar en sí misma y en sus instintos.

Aquello, contra todo pronóstico, era tan aterrador como atractivo.

—De acuerdo. La tienes.

—Así está mejor, Takaishi.

—¿Ahora soy Takaishi?

—Pues no te has ganado un mejor trato de mi parte —replicó orgullosa.

—Lo acepto. ¿Vas a ducharte?

—Sí, pero...

—Te espero.

—No hace falta que me esperes —concluyó la frase luego de que él la interrumpiera.

—Claro que no, pero quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Se dirigía apesadumbrado hacia la biblioteca como cada tarde. Por más que quisiera rebelarse contra sí mismo y no ir, por más que se dijera que ella no estaría ahí, no podía evitar esperar que ese día fuera distinto. Se cambiaba de ropa al llegar a casa de la preparatoria y sus pies lo conducían sin su permiso hacia el lugar.

Esa tarde, al dar vuelta en la esquina, la vio parada frente al edificio. Antes de pensarlo ya la había llamado.

—¡Jun!

La chica se volteó a mirarlo, sobresaltada como si acabara de ser descubierta haciendo algo malo o estuviera en un lugar en el que no se suponía que estuviera.

—¡Koushiro-san!

El pelirrojo llegó hasta ella con pasos apresurados y se detuvo enfrente.

—¿Vienes a la sala de computación?

—No, en realidad yo solo pasaba por aquí.

—Ah, ya veo.

Koushiro comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando pasó más de un minuto sin que ella dejara de mirarlo. No lo hacía fijamente ni tampoco con ese brillo algo psicótico que hubiera esperado encontrar en sus ojos unos años atrás cuando perseguía a Yamato a todos lados, pero sí de una forma que lo hacía sentir inquieto e impaciente, como si ella esperara que dijera algo.

Él también lo sentía, que debía ser quien destrabara el silencio que se instaló entre ambos, mas desconocía las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

Jun era, para él, como una computadora bloqueada en muchos sentidos. No sabía la clave ni tampoco quería tomar el riesgo de que por intentar adivinarla, las cosas terminaran peor.

—Entonces me voy.

—Te vas...

—Adiós.

Mientras la chica se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, Koushiro sintió que las piernas le hormiguearan como si estuvieran revelándose, queriendo ir tras ella. Él, no obstante, solo pudo verla marchar.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Nunca me ha convencido eso de que ser porrista califique como deporte.

Otra vez Takeru apareció por su espalda, sobresaltándola con su voz cuando casi terminaba con su rutina.

Mimi se volteó y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura con los pompones en ellas.

—Lo hace. Somos verdaderos atletas —replicó a la defensiva, cayendo justo en la trampa del otro sin saberlo.

—Ya. Entonces demuéstralo.

—¿Cómo?

—Intenta dominar el balón. —Le indicó señalando la pelota que tenía entre sus manos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hago.

—Pero un verdadero atleta podría descifrarlo, ¿no?

—No lo creo.

—¿Te acobardas?

La chica lo miró boquiabierta, sumamente indignada de que siquiera pudiera insinuar algo así. Ella nunca se acobardaba.

—Eres insufrible —protestó al acercarse a él para arrebatarle el balón de las manos—. Se creen mucho porque corren detrás de una pelota como idiotas, ¿no?

—En realidad es más que eso.

—Bueno, ser porrista también lo es. Me gustaría ver si podrías dar siquiera dos saltos mortales sin marearte o que te subieran arriba de una pirámide sin temblar por tu vida.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Por favor.

El chico observó a ambos lados y se dirigió a las gradas para dejar su bolso junto al de Mimi, que como siempre era un desastre.

—De acuerdo... ¿no vas animar o algo?

—No tientes tu suerte, Takaishi.

El rubio sonrió burlón y súbitamente se dio impulso, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo para darse dos vueltas seguidas hacia adelante.

—¿Có-cómo hiciste eso?

—Parte de nuestro entrenamiento es estar en forma y eso incluye piruetas —mintió. En realidad le gustaba probar cosas nuevas y hace un tiempo había insistido en aprender por su cuenta.

La chica, todavía sin caber dentro de sí del asombro, aferró la pelota con más fuerza.

—Tu turno —dijo él con un tono ineludiblemente burlón.

¡Maldito Takeru que tenía que ser bueno en todo!

Mimi se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el tablero, situándose justo frente a éste mientras sentía los azules ojos del chico clavados en su espalda como dos agujas.

Contó hasta tres, flectó un poco las rodillas y vaya a saber uno por qué, cerró los ojos antes de lanzar a tontas y a locas.

Lo gracioso fue que encestó. Luego de que la pelota golpeara contra una de las orillas dio una vuelta casi completa y cayó por el aro.

—¡Ja, ahí tienes!

—Suerte de principiante. Trata otra vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras miraba como el otro iba hacia el balón para recogerlo y luego se lo lanzaba, recibiéndolo ella cerca del estómago—. ¡Eso es trampa! Hice lo que me dijiste.

—Solo quiero ver si ese truco de cerrar los ojos te funciona dos veces.

Mimi hizo una mueca de desagrado preguntándose cómo era que había llegado a pensar que el chico podía gustarle con lo desagradable que era. ¡Debía estar loca!

Muy bien. Lo haría de nuevo. Y otra vez si hacía falta para cerrar su bocota.

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, volvió a tirar a ojos cerrados, fallando desastrosamente en el intento.

La risa de Takeru reverberando tras ella se le hizo el sonido más irritante que había oído en su vida, al menos hasta que él, tras ir por el balón, se acercó por atrás y la pilló desprevenida.

—¿Qué estás...? —intentó preguntar cuando él la rodeó con los brazos, obligándola a tomar la pelota.

—Voy a darte una lección gratis. Concéntrate en el aro.

—Y-yo no pedí ninguna lección gratis —susurró pensando que esa era demasiada cercanía para dos buenos amigos y preguntándose, sin poderlo evitar, si Takeru enseñaría también así a otras chicas cómo encestar.

—Y esa es una de las tantas cosas que me convierten en un alma bondadosa —sonrió él cerca de su oreja—. Ahora concéntrate en el tablero y no cierres los ojos. Esa nunca ha sido una buena técnica para encestar.

—Vale.

Las manos de Takeru, más grandes y menos cuidadas, se sobrepusieron sobre las de ella con una lentitud que a Mimi le pareció una caricia disimulada que repercutió en su estómago, estremeciéndola.

—Los ojos en el tablero —insistió él al ver que la mirada de la chica seguía los movimientos de sus manos.

Mimi asintió y se esforzó por hacer caso.

—Flecta un poco tus rodillas, solo un poco.

Al hacerlo, una de sus piernas rozó la del chico advirtiéndole que estaba más cerca de lo que había creído en un inicio.

—Eso es. Y no pierdas de vista tu objetivo.

Pero lo hizo. Por un segundo al menos, Mimi se giró a mirarlo. Y allí, justo en ese momento, al verlo tan serio con los ojos fijos en el tablero, sintió que tenían algo entre manos, y no hablaba del balón precisamente.

—Y encestas. —Takeru se impulsó, obligándola a moverse al mismo tiempo.

La pelota entró limpiamente por el aro.

—¡Lo hice!

—Bueno. Técnicamente yo lo hice, pero tienes talento.

Mimi lo apartó de un empujón y sin decirle nada se dirigió a los vestidores. Cuando traspasó la puerta, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Pasó una semana más. Quedaban solo un par de días para el partido y Koushiro creía haberse acostumbrado a su soledad habitual en la sala de computación de la biblioteca.

Mimi le insistió un montón de veces que si quería conseguir algo con Jun tenía que esforzarse. Lo intentó un par de veces. Pensó en ir a verla o incluso llamar, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le diría.

La mente se le bloqueaba. La lengua se le trababa. Y llegaba a ser frustrante ser tan negado para su propio idioma y prácticamente un prodigio para ese de las computadoras que solo unos pocos entendían.

—Hola.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente del computador, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Jun a su lado, tal como venía sucediendo a diario hasta hace varios días atrás.

—Hola.

La chica le sonrió. Lucía un poco incómoda, pero Koushiro no llegaba a entender ni imaginar por qué.

—Te traje esto.

De pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos un pequeño compendio de papeles en cuya primera hoja, además del título y el nombre, estaba pintado un cien en números grandes.

—Obtuviste una calificación perfecta... —A pesar de todo, Koushiro no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido cuando lo dijo.

—Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Pensé que era lo justo.

El chico abrió la boca, pero para variar no supo que decir. ¿Gracias? No se sentía apropiado. ¿Por qué iba tener que agradecerle?

—Entonces... ya me voy.

—¡Jun! —En cuanto el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había hablado más fuerte de lo que pretendió, logrando atraer un par de miradas curiosas —algunas de ellas no muy amigables— enrojeció como un tomate—. Lo-lo lamento. —Aquello bastó para que todos volvieran a lo suyo.

Miró a Jun a los ojos y de nuevo pensó que lucía incómoda. Incómoda y también un poco triste. No parecía que le importara mucho haber obtenido un cien.

—Yo... ¿quieres...digo, te gustaría ir a tomar algo para celebrar?

E inesperadamente el rostro de la muchacha cambió en apenas segundos del mismo modo en que lo hacía el cielo entre las estaciones frías y cálidas.

—¡Me encantaría!

* * *

—¿Entonces cómo dices que acabó mal?

Koushiro se frotó el entrecejo, igual que hacía cada vez que algo le preocupaba, y se sentó sobre la cama ya con el pijama puesto para dormir, acomodándose el teléfono mejor contra la oreja.

Se encontraba hablando con Mimi luego de que la chica lo llamara justo antes de que se metiera entre las cobijas. Quería contarle algo, pero en cuanto lo notó extraño y él le contó de su cita con Jun, terminó olvidándolo por completo y exigiéndole detalles.

—No lo sé exactamente. Estábamos ahí, frente a frente...y...

—¿Y se fue? Ahí falta algo, Kou. ¿Qué tomaron? ¿Te ofreciste a pagar la cuenta?

—Sí. Ella tomó un chocolate caliente y yo un café.

—¿Y de qué hablaron?

—¿De qué hablamos?

—Eso pregunté.

—Pues... de computadoras. Quizás la aburrí.

—No parece motivo suficiente para que se fuera. No si se tomó la molestia de ir hasta la biblioteca solo para enseñarte su calificación. Tiene que haber algo más. ¡Piensa!

—¡No lo sé! Solo... —De repente una idea se le vino a la mente, pero no creía que fuera por eso, ¿o si?

—¿Koushiro?

—Le hablé de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Cómo que cuánto? No lo sé.

—Hablo si le hablaste de mí de pasada, como una amiga cercana, o lo suficiente para que ella pensara que estás interesado en mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaría...?

—Códigos humanos, Kou. No lo entenderías. —A pesar de lo que dijo, no buscaba ofenderlo.

—Supongo que bastante.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Estaba nervioso y pensé que la aburriría si seguía hablando de computadoras, así que le empecé a contar una anécdota que te incluía a ti y luego... se me ocurrió otra y así.

—Diablos. Eso es malo.

—¿Muy malo?

—Sí, pero nada que no puedas arreglar si hablas con ella.

Koushiro pensó que decirlo sonaba fácil, pero hacerlo no tanto.

* * *

Mimi salió de la ducha y se envolvió el cabello y el cuerpo en una toalla. Faltaban solo dos días para el partido y Takeru no había aparecido a incordiarla durante su entrenamiento personal como venía haciendo últimamente, o al menos eso pensó hasta que al girar la cabeza se lo encontró espiando por la puerta, causando que casi soltara la toalla que a duras penas logró sostener con una mano en el pecho.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué haces ahí como un psicópata, Takeru? ¿Qué tal si hubiera estado desnuda?

El rubio sonrió de lado, de una forma desagradablemente similar a la de su hermano, o al menos según Mimi, y se atrevió a entrar al lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ese día tenía más que nunca la apariencia de niño bueno, esa que hace rato la chica no lograba atisbar en él.

—Tú me viste desnudo. Habríamos estado a mano, ¿no crees? Pero no te estaba espiando. Solo pensé que era justo echar un pequeño vistazo a los vestidores femeninos. Pensé que serían distintos, pero solo se ven más limpios.

—Eso suena a una excusa barata, Takaishi. Querías verme desnuda, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Tengo dieciséis años. Se supone que espíe a las chicas en los vestidores, ¿no?

La forma tan despreocupada en que le respondió, lejos de molestarla hizo que Mimi se sonrojara.

—¿Me permites cambiarme, por favor?

—Por supuesto, _madame —_ dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

A pesar de todo Mimi no creía que Takeru fuera la clase de chico que espiaba a una mujer. Por eso se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a dar un respingo cuando, al terminar de pasarse la polera por la cabeza, lo vio asomarse nuevamente.

—¡Ya no es gracioso! —le reprochó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó risueño—. Pensé que ya estarías lista.

—Lo estoy.

—Genial porque quería hablar contigo de algo. —Al decirlo, se introdujo a los vestidores y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?

—Porque no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Tengo una teoría loca.

—¿Qué clase de teoría?

—Verás. El otro día cuando chocamos y te pregunté si estabas intentando conquistar a un empollón me quedé pensando en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

—De casualidad, ¿no seré yo el empollón al que buscabas conquistar o si?

Mimi rio. O bueno, lo intentó. Pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo falsa y forzada que le salió la risa.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no.

—Imposible, ¿verdad? Eso pensé yo al principio —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos—. Pero luego me diste ese chocolate y fue cuando me di cuenta.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—De que últimamente pareces saber mucho de mí. Además, te conozco desde hace años. Eres la clase de chica que cuenta las calorías que ingiere, así que perdóname si saco conclusiones demás, pero no veo otra razón para que tuvieras ese chocolate en tu bolso que para regalármelo.

Mimi volvió a reír, esta vez con mayor naturalidad que antes, pero se atragantó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado el chico. Ahora, sin saber cómo, lo tenía a un palmo de distancia y se hallaba acorralada contra la pared.

—Así que dime la verdad. ¿El empollón era yo?

—Eso depende —susurró Mimi—. ¿Eres un empollón? —Pretendía sonar irónica, como si se burlara. Todo lo que consiguió fue que le saliera un hilo de voz y que una alarma en su cerebro se encendiera, advirtiéndolo que era tiempo de escapar.

—Si que me guste leer y escribir más que al promedio me convierte en uno, lo soy. Y si eso hace que te guste, no me importa serlo en lo absoluto.

Las últimas palabras se cerraron sobre el rostro de Mimi, bañándola con el aliento cálido del chico, que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

—Este es el momento para que digas que me detenga —susurró él.

Pero no lo hizo. Sus labios se encontraron y tras breves segundos de reconocimiento, las manos de la chica se enlazaron alrededor del cuello de él, impulsándola hacia arriba para, de alguna forma, subsanar un poco la diferencia de altura.

Takeru la rodeó por la cintura a su vez y entonces Mimi sintió que casi perdía contacto con el suelo por completo, aunque no estaba segura de si se trataba de algo real y físico, o solo hipotético. Metafórico.

Cuando se separaron, ella apoyó la cabeza contra la pared que tenía atrás y él puso ambas manos a sus costados, todavía estando muy cerca.

—Pe-pero no entiendo, soy vieja.

La risa de Takeru, ronca y divertida, la hizo compararla con aquel tono chillón que había tenido alguna vez. Definitivamente ya no era un niño.

—Primero, no lo eres. Y segundo, con tu apariencia podrías pasar fácilmente por alguien incluso menor que yo. Ventaja de ser tan diminuta.

—Pero...

—Demonios, me encantas —La silenció él, volviendo a besarla.

—Ta-Takeru —murmuró, valiéndose de una mano en su pecho para conseguir alejarlo un poco—. Creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos en la escuela y...

—¿No habrás estado pensando en hacerme nada, o si, Mimi-chan? Porque mi plan únicamente era devorarte la boca.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un bonito tono rojizo y Takeru rompió a reír de nuevo.

—Eres una pervertida —bromeó—. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Vienes? —preguntó rumbo a la puerta.

Sin embargo, la chica seguía en el mismo lugar como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

Takeru, totalmente confuso, pestañeó en su dirección intentando en vano hacer contacto visual.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

—Solo pensaba que tal vez deberíamos mantener esto en secreto un tiempo.

—¿Disculpa? —Su tono, repentinamente seco y adusto, hizo que la chica al fin se atreviera a mirarlo—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Solo acabo de darte un beso, Mimi. No pedirte matrimonio.

—Ya, lo sé, pero... de todas maneras. Me refiero a mientras descubrimos a dónde va esto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella por simple reflejo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué deberíamos ocultarlo? ¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí.

—Y tú me gustas a mí. ¿Qué más deberíamos...? Oh, espera. ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué? No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

El chico deshizo el camino que había seguido hacia la entrada y se detuvo frente a ella, esta vez a más distancia y con una actitud completamente diferente a la encantadora y galante de hace un momento atrás.

—Si es eso, solo dilo.

—Takeru...

—¿Te avergüenza salir con un chico menor que tú?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Y entonces qué es?

Los labios de Mimi empezaron a temblar, así que se los mordió intentando detener el movimiento.

—Bien. Pensé que ibas en serio. Que te gustaba. Pero si esto es un mero capricho que la princesita quiere cumplir, tendrás que buscarte a otro para que lo haga. No estoy para tus juegos —concluyó con firmeza, y luego salió a grandes zancadas del lugar dejándola totalmente sola.

* * *

—Es extraño, porque normalmente serías tú la que pregunta esto, pero... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No tengo idea. Estaba... abrumada y me asusté. Es cierto, quería conquistarlo. Solo que creo que no había pensado apropiadamente qué pasaría si lo hiciera, o si yo ya le gustaba. Estas cosas... los romances entre amigos no siempre funcionan bien.

—Es curioso que lo digas porque antes no lo hubieras pensado dos veces.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que has madurado y eso está bien.

—No. No lo está si hice que se enfadara y ahora no me hablará más —susurró provocando un pequeño ruido por el teléfono cuando se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, con todo su cabello desperdigándose alrededor de su cabeza.

—No creo que sea tan así. Por lo que me cuentas, ambos estaban a la defensiva. Estoy seguro de que si hablas con él pueden arreglarlo, pero antes asegúrate de saber lo que quieres o solo será peor.

—¿Y cómo se supone que sepa lo que quiero? Nunca en mi vida lo he tenido claro. ¿Rosa o morado? ¿Falda o short? Siempre estoy dudando, Kou —dijo con tono dramático—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Solo estoy pensando... escucha, desearía ayudarte, pero sabes que estos temas no se me dan bien. ¿Por qué no hablas con Hikari?

—¿Qué tal si Takeru ya le contó y ahora me odia?

—Vamos. Hikari no es capaz de odiar a nadie. Y sinceramente creo que estás exagerando.

—Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué hay de ti con Jun?

—Yo ya lo estoy superando.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. Solo fue algo pasajero.

—Está bien entonces —suspiró sin creerle del todo.

Como siempre, Koushiro acababa de sugerirle una buena idea para solucionar su problema. Lo que él no sospechaba era que no solo se encargaría de arreglar lo suyo con Takeru.

Eres brillante, se dijo. Y con la cabeza un poco más despejada, logró dormirse pocos minutos después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El amor no tiene edad**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

—¡Koushiro! ¡Qué gusto que ya estés de vuelta!

Cuando su madre salió a recibirlo al genkan, el pelirrojo supo que algo ocurría. No era que nunca saliera a recibirlo, por el contrario, Yoshie siempre había sido extremadamente amorosa y atenta con él, pero la sonrisa en su rostro auguraba alguna novedad y como siempre, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber.

—Tienes una visita. Está en tu habitación.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Sus amigos nunca iban sin avisar.

—Gracias —sonrió, decidiendo en el último segundo no preguntar de quién se trataba.

Caminó por el pasillo barajando todas las posibilidades que existían. Taichi sin duda encabezaba la lista. Mimi estaba prácticamente descartada porque casi nunca iba verlo. Siempre llamaba o pedía que salieran a algún lugar. ¿Sora? No era de las que se presentaban sin avisar a menos que algo grave ocurriera y por el rostro de su madre podía intuir que no se trataba de nada así. De ser el caso, ella lo hubiera percibido en su amiga y se lo habría advertido.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico rubio sentado a los pies de su cama. Probablemente la que hubiera sido su penúltima opción antes de Jou, que solía estar muy ocupado para hacer visitas exprés.

—Yamato.

El aludido alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre y se levantó de inmediato con gesto avergonzado, lo que era extraño en él.

—Koushiro. Lamento presentarme así. Iba... yo estaba afuera porque no quería incomodar y sabía que todavía no llegabas a casa, pero tu madre salió a comprar y me vio.

—Está bien. No me molesta. ¿Cómo sabías que no estaba?

—Tu mamá también insistió en dejar esas galletas y el jugo, pero... —continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—No te gustan las galletas —complementó Koushiro, y el rubio cabeceó en asentimiento.

Yamato siempre había tenido una extraña relación con su madre y con las madres del grupo en general. Siendo todo lo serio y compuesto que era, solía convertirse en alguien torpe y penoso cuando Yoshie o la madre de Mimi, que eran las más cariñosas, le ofrecían cosas.

Koushiro, con lo poco que sabía, no veía a Natsuko siendo ese tipo de progenitora; del tipo que hornea galletas o atiende a tus amigos, ni siquiera cuando vivían todos juntos. Por eso lo entendía.

—No quiero ser maleducado.

—No te preocupes. Ya me las comeré yo y ella no se enterará de nada. Entonces...¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse sobre la cama mientras él se dirigía a la silla del computador y la giraba para quedar enfrente.

—Vine a hablarte de algo.

El pelirrojo lo observó en silencio, esperando a que continuara. Se sentía profundamente curioso porque, valía la pena repetirlo, Yamato no era de los que te visitaban porque sí ni tampoco de los que pedían favores, a menos que estuviera al borde de la muerte, hipotéticamente hablando.

—Es... sobre Jun —comentó un tanto incómodo, lo que no hizo sino extrañar más al otro.

—¿Sobre...Jun? —No pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco—. ¿Qué podrías...? —Quiso preguntar a qué venía ese tema tan repentinamente, pero no hizo falta pues lo entendió solo y la vergüenza inundó cada uno de sus poros—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Jun? —preguntó en su lugar apartando la mirada. Ya tenía una buena teoría al respecto, sin embargo, no era de los que prejuzgaran, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo.

—Simple. Mimi le contó a Hikari y ella me contó a mí. No puedes culparle. Es una Yagami después de todo, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Cuando Koushiro se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, le sorprendió ver una suave sonrisa delineada en su labios. Apenas era perceptible pero ahí estaba, como si la idea de que su novia fuera un poco chismosa lo divirtiera, siendo que él odiaba los rumores y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Que ser un poco chismosa está en sus genes.

Se miraron largamente en silencio hasta que comenzó a hacérseles incómodo. Ninguno era bueno haciendo contacto visual exactamente, y menos sosteniéndolo por tanto tiempo.

—Escucha. Vine porque pensé que podías necesitar un consejo y no soy el mejor dándolos, pero... al menos puedo intentarlo. Así que aquí va mi mejor intento —inspiró e hizo una pausa, cualquiera pensaría que para añadirle drama a la situación, salvo porque él no era de esos—. Solo sé tú mismo.

Koushiro se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada por varios segundos. Luego pestañeó y su ceño se frunció progresivamente.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —preguntó a pesar de que Yamato tampoco era de esos. Más bien eran Taichi y Takeru a quienes les gustaba reírse a costa de los demás y si bien el rubio mayor solía ser sarcástico, su humor era más directo y menos delicado porque no escondía sus intenciones.

—Kou, sé que suena absurdo y trillado. Una típica frase de esa basura comercial que te venden en las librerías como libros de autoayuda. Primero tienes que quererte y bla bla bla. Pero créeme. No hay mejor receta.

—Puede que a un tipo rubio y atractivo como tú le funcione, pero a mí…

—No a todas las chicas les gustan los rubios. —Enarcó una ceja como si la idea de que se diera aquello por supuesto lo molestara.

—Pero a esa chica sí.

—Claro que no. Estaba obsesionada, eso es diferente. Y pasó hace años. ¿De verdad crees que ella iba todos los días a la biblioteca porque sí? Porque como yo lo veo, lo hacía para encontrarse contigo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Yamato asintió.

—Así que, si quieres comprobar mi teoría, ve e invítala a una de esas convenciones de frikis a las que te gusta ir. Sin ofender.

—No me ofende.

—Si dice que sí tiene que ser porque le gustas. No veo otra razón para que acepte.

—De acuerdo, eso sí me ofende un poco.

—Lo siento. —Yamato siempre ponía una mueca extraña cuando se disculpaba, como si hubiera roto algo, el jarrón favorito de su mamá por ejemplo, aunque Natsuko no parecía de las mujeres que tuvieran jarrones ni el rubio de los que los rompían.

—¿Y si dice que no?

—Podrás dar un paso al lado y seguir tu camino. No hay nada peor que quedarse con la duda.

—¿Eso fue lo que te impulsó a confesarle tus sentimientos a Hikari?

Los ojos de Yamato se dilataron por la sorpresa. Resultaba evidente que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, aunque no se veía exactamente molesto.

—Lo siento, no... —Intentó disculparse Koushiro, a sabiendas de que muchas veces pecaba de curioso. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, respetaba mucho la vida privada de sus amigos.

—¿Quién dice que yo fui el que se confesó? —Esta vez el sorprendido fue el pelirrojo ante semejantes palabras.

—Oh, creí…

—Todos lo creyeron, pero soy más cobarde de lo que piensan. Quieres saberlo, ¿cierto?

—Nadie lo sabe. Cómo fue que ustedes...

—Está bien. Puedo contártelo si eso te va ayudar —suspiró y se quedó en silencio por tanto tiempo que Koushiro creyó que finalmente no le diría nada—. Es difícil explicarlo, ya sabes. No tengo claro cómo comenzó... solo una idea aproximada. Fue más o menos cuando Taichi, el "guardián", estaba demasiado ocupado con los estudios y con Sora. Empezó a dejarme plantado y de alguna forma terminaba siempre sentado en su sofá, con Hikari ofreciéndome algo para beber.

»Como sabrás, ella y yo no teníamos mucha relación antes, por lo que resultó incómodo al principio. Largos silencios y todo eso, aunque el más incómodo era yo. Hasta que un día empezamos a hablar. Hikari me hizo una pregunta sobre mi banda, le respondí y... solo se dio. Así que seguí visitando la casa de los Yagami, pero aunque decía que era por Taichi, iba por ella. Lo hice hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que mis sentimientos no eran tan fraternales como quería creer.

—Lo recuerdo. La época en que Taichi reclamaba que ya no lo visitabas y tú decías que para qué ibas a ir si nunca estaba.

—Exacto. Estaba... confundido y no sabía si yo le gustaba a Hikari.

—A todas les gustas.

—Claro que no. Muchas chicas se sienten atraídas por mí, pero eso es diferente. Hikari y Takeru tienen eso en común. No son la clase de personas que se fijen solo en una apariencia, por eso no podía saber si Hikari sentía algo por mí o estaba siendo amistosa como con todos, y preferí hacerme a un lado.

—Entiendo.

—Así que tomé distancia. El problema fue que Hikari empezó a aparecer en todas partes. Siempre estaba y se hacía notar. Nos encontrábamos en los lugares más insólitos.

»Llegué a pensar que me estaba acosando, pero no me pegaba mucho con ella y al final me di cuenta de que a veces las personas son invisibles hasta que simplemente decides verlas. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre estuvo. Por lo menos estaba en casa cada vez que iba a ver a Taichi, y te hablo desde hace años. Solo que ahora la notaba y me molestaba porque no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Hasta que un día no pude más. La agarré del brazo y la besé. Esperaba que me golpeara, pero no lo hizo. Cuando me separé solo dijo: Te habías tardado.

—Entonces sí era a propósito.

—Lo era. Pude ser el que dio el primer paso y todos parecen conformes con esa suposición, pero ella fue la que me impulsó a darlo. Por eso, de la forma en que yo lo veo, Hikari fue quien se confesó. Lo que trato de decir es que las chicas algunas veces envían mensajes encriptados pretendiendo que los entendamos. Ellas no solo van por ahí coqueteando.

—Y crees que Jun...

—Al menos sé que nunca fue de las que se pasaran las tardes frente a un computador. Además, me encontré el otro día con ella de casualidad y parecía bastante normal. De verdad creo que ya no está tan loca como antes.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería animarme?

—Evidentemente. Al menos no corres riesgo de que si les gustas, te arranque la ropa. Salvo que quieras, claro.

Koushiro lo miró entre patidifuso y conmocionado.

—Es broma —sonrió—. Hasta donde quieras que lo sea. Ahora date una ducha y ve a verla.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto. No pretendo dar este discurso dos veces.

—Pe-pero...

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Vale, supongo que podría ir antes de la cena.

El otro asintió, mostrándole su conformidad.

—Entonces supongo que no me queda nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Te vas?

—Confío en que harás lo que dije.

—Lo haré.

—Bien —dijo dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de pasar por su lado.

—Eh, Yamato. —Cuando tuvo los ojos de su amigo sobre él, lo miró un poco avergonzado—. Gracias. Sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas.

—Ciertamente no lo hace. ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó cuando su mirada captó algo más allá de Koushiro.

* * *

Cuando salió, prácticamente no lo sorprendió encontrarse con una bella chica apoyada contra la entrada. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cielo, supuso que en busca de alguna nube con una forma particular.

—Hikari.

La castaña se volvió y le sonrió.

—Te tardaste.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Vine para darte una mano por si te acobardabas. —Como toda Yagami, llegaba a ser brutalmente honesta.

—¿Tan buen concepto tienes de mí? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—El mejor de todos —contestó risueña—. Pero ya que te tardaste, creo que se lo dijiste.

—Lo hice, sí.

—Mírate. Estás hecho todo un consejero del amor.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Solo espero no haber metido la pata. Jun es... extraña. Nunca pude entender a esa chica, y menos ahora.

—No creo que metieras la pata. Esto saldrá bien, tengo un buen presentimiento.

—¿Ahora eres bruja? —preguntó con un aire divertido.

—Siempre lo he sido un poco, ¿no? ¿O es que no te has planteado la posibilidad de que te haya lanzado un hechizo?

—Esa no es una duda, es una certeza —replicó con convicción pese a que no estaba hablando de magia en lo absoluto. No de aquella sobrenatural.

—Entonces sí crees que soy una bruja...

—Vamos a casa —sonrió, eludiendo su pregunta.

—Pero tu casa está en la otra dirección.

—Y tú eres una bruja muy lista, si eso ayuda a enmendar mi error. Te iré a dejar primero. Iba pasar a verte de todos modos.

—¿Si? —preguntó trotando para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado—. ¿Por qué?

Como toda respuesta, el chico introdujo la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo una bolsa con un par de galletas.

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron antes de arrebatársela.

—¿Son de...?

—Sí, las hizo la mamá de Koushiro.

—¿Quieres una?

—Ya sabes que no.

Se alejaron lentamente por la vereda hasta que ella le cogió sorpresivamente la mano y Yamato, tras un par de segundos de titubeo, dejó que sus dedos se enrollaran alrededor de los suyos.

* * *

—¿Quién? —preguntó la aburrida voz de Daisuke por el interfono.

Koushiro pasó saliva. No se echaría para atrás ahora.

—Soy yo, Kou...

—¡Koushiro-san! ¡Enseguida abro!

La puerta se abrió con un desagradable pitido y el pelirrojo entró directo a los ascensores. En el momento que llegó frente al departamento de los Motomiya, apenas alcanzó a golpear una vez antes de que le abrieran y la cara de su amigo apareciera frente a él.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por acá? No hay un problema con el Mundo Digital, ¿o si?

—No, no, todo está bien. Yo, de hecho...en realidad venía a ver a Jun.

—¿A la loca de mi hermana? ¿Ustedes se conocen?

El pelirrojo se dispuso a responder, pero antes de que cualquier palabra pudiera salir de su boca, un torbellino, que luego identificó como Jun, apareció de la nada y estampó a Daisuke contra la puerta abierta cuando éste no se quiso quitar del camino.

—Que te apartes —farfulló dándole aquel empujón fatal.

El otro se alejó rumbo a su cuarto, sobándose la cabeza y rumiando palabras malsonantes contra su hermana.

—¡Koushiro! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿quieres pasar?

El chico, un poco intimidado por lo que acababa de suceder y por el increíble desborde de energía que parecía emanar de Jun, dudó unos segundos.

—Oh, no... solo vine de pasada.

—Claro. —Sonrió con una mueca extraña y pareció serenarse un poco, quizás al darse cuenta de que acababa de ser algo efusiva.

—Yo vine...estoy aquí porque...

 _«_ _Así que, si quieres comprobar mi teoría, ve e invítala a una de esas convenciones de frikis a las que te gusta ir_ _»_

—Quería-saber-si-quieres-ir-a-una-convención-de-frikis-conmigo —barbotó atropelladamente.

Silencio.

¿En serio acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? ¡¿En serio?!

—¿A una...?

—¡Convención de Ciencias! —La atajó él a tiempo—. A una convención de Ciencias. Sé que probablemente la Ciencia no te interese mucho y que...

—Espera, ¿me estás invitando a salir?

Koushiro pensó que nunca había visto los ojos de una persona agrandarse tanto por la sorpresa.

Se frotó un brazo, incómodo bajo los orbes de la chica.

—Sí, aunque no tiene que ser una cita si no quieres. Pero me gustaría...

De repente, y sin que él se lo esperara en lo absoluto, la chica lo jaló del polerón y le estampó un beso en la boca que lo dejó algo atontado.

Una mueca se pintó en los labios de Jun sobre la sonrisa que brillaba hasta un segundo atrás al ver el estado del chico.

—Acabo de arruinarlo, ¿cierto? —murmuró apesadumbrada—. No importa. Ibas a saberlo de todos modos.

—¿Saber qué exactamente?

—Que te mentí. No he estado siendo yo misma contigo. Digo, sí...lo era, o quería serlo. Pero cuando me di cuenta de quien eras, sabía lo que pensarías. Hasta te imaginaba diciéndole a tus amigos: "Hoy vi a la loca Jun en la biblioteca, ¿la recuerdan?" Ese fue el apodo que Taichi y Yamato me dieron hace años, ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca...

—Lo sé. Eres demasiado educado para eso, pero da igual. El efecto es el mismo. Quizás no lo dijiste, pero seguro lo pensaste. —Koushiro se sintió incómodo al saber que ella tenía razón—. Y no te culpo. Después de todo me comporté como una loca en esa época de mi vida. Fue por esa razón que quise que me vieras diferente... traté de ser diferente. Comportarme y no ser tan gritona. Seguir todos esos estúpidos consejos que toda la gente que ha formado parte de mi vida me ha dado, creyéndose con la autoridad para hacerlo.

»Pero no funcionó, o creí que no lo había hecho, porque tú solo mirabas computadora cuando estaba allí así que...me rendí. Y ahora apareciste por esa puerta y supongo que me olvidé de aparentar.

—Jun...

—Está bien. No tienes que disculparte. Lo iba arruinar tarde o temprano, siempre lo he hecho, por eso...

—No.

—¿No? —Levantó un poco la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con los profundos ojos del chico mirándola como si quisieran traspasarla.

—No —repitió antes de dar un paso al frente y ser él quien la besara esta vez.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Koushiro se apartara y estuviera mirándola de nuevo.

Ahora que estaba asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, no se veía tan seguro como un instante atrás.

—Yo...creo que me gustas, así, tal como eres. Es cierto que eres gritona y un poco... impulsiva, pero...

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

—Tú también me gustas, Kou.

—Es gracioso porque...mis amigos parecían convencidos de eso. Yo no estaba tan seguro. Quiero decir, soy lo opuesto a Yamato. Lo sabes, ¿no? Y además soy incluso menor que él. Tenemos cuatro años de diferencia, ¿lo habías pensado?

La chica se empezó a reír y se llevó una mano a los labios para disimularlo. No sirvió porque él ya se había dado cuenta.

—¿Bromeas? Que seas menor lo hace incluso mejor. No sé si algo esté mal conmigo, pero siempre... siempre...

—Me han gustado las chicas mayores.

—Y a mí los chicos menores.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Entonces... ¿podemos ir a esa exposición de Ciencias?

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres.

—Pero quiero.

—Pasaré por ti el sábado a las diez.

* * *

El tercer tiempo del partido estaba por empezar. Sentada en una de las gradas más bajas, Mimi observaba a los jugadores del otro lado de la cancha, haciendo ejercicios y reponiéndose para seguir.

Takeru, totalmente ajeno a su mirada, bebía de una botella de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —Hikari la sobresaltó—. Parecías concentrada —le comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado dejando los pompones sobre su regazo.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Es por Takeru, eh? ¿Todavía no arreglas las cosas con él?

—Eres su mejor amiga. No necesitas preguntármelo.

—Pero tú eres mi amiga también, y me gustaría verlos felices. Tú no has estado animando como siempre y él no está jugando bien, lo sabes.

—¿Me estás culpando a mí?

—No, de hecho los estoy culpando a los dos. A Takeru por cabezota y a ti por tener miedo de lo que la gente piense. Todos se imaginan que él es muy fácil de tratar, pero lo cierto es que a veces también puede ser cruel e inseguro. Estoy segura de que no quiso ser tan duro contigo, tanto como tú no quisiste herirlo.

—Ya, ese es el punto. No estoy acostumbrada a ser la primera que cede.

—¿Y vale la pena?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te está funcionando eso de no ceder? Porque si lo hace, está bien. Pero si, como creo, los dos están sufriendo innecesariamente...

—Tú no me entiendes. Eres demasiado noble.

Hikari rio como si Mimi le hubiera contado algo especialmente gracioso. A veces odiaba eso de ella y también de Takeru. La forma en que parecían entender cosas que ella no.

—Pues tú también puedes serlo. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que...?

—¿Que me saboteo a mí misma? Koushiro ya tuvo la amabilidad de mencionarlo, gracias —murmuró enfadada, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato haciendo que todo el mundo se moviera para retomar sus lugares.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Hikari, mirándola con preocupación.

Mimi se levantó con desgana, pero entonces descubrió a Takeru de pie en su posición, en el centro de la cancha, mirándola a hurtadillas. Apartó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se daba cuenta, aunque eso no impidió que las palabras que le dedicó en los vestidores días atrás se repitieran dentro de su cabeza en un ciclo un poco masoquista.

 _Pero si esto es un mero capricho que la princesita quiere cumplir, tendrás que buscarte a otro para que lo haga._

 _No estoy para tus juegos._

 _No estoy para tus juegos._

 _A veces pienso que te boicoteas a ti misma, ¿sabes? Que como todo el mundo suele asumir que eres superficial y frívola, te convences de que lo eres, pero no es así._

 _No estoy para tus juegos._

 _No estoy para tu juegos._

—¿Mimi? —insistió Hikari al verla en una especie de trance.

La aludida parpadeó y todo el mundo pareció volver a la normalidad. Descubrió que tenía varias miradas puestas encima, incluyendo la de un par de ojos azules.

Perfecto.

Mientras más miradas mejor.

Ese era uno de sus lemas.

—¿Mimi?

—Quizá quieras tomar tu cámara —le susurró ésta ante de encaminarse hacia la cancha.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Mimi?

Al ver que se acercaba a él, Takeru no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Eludirle la mirada de lejos era un cosa, pero no podía ser tan descarado como para fingir que no la miraba cuando ella estaba tan cerca.

Con cada paso que daba, Mimi se cuestionaba si sería lo correcto.

Sabía lo que dirían sus compañeras. Harían un completo escándalo de ello, no solo por la diferencia de edad, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Podía oír sus vocecitas molestas dentro de su cabeza. Se mezclaban con las palabras de Takeru.

 _¿Supiste lo que hizo? Es una cualquiera._

 _No estoy para tus juegos._

 _No estoy..._

 _¡Sí! Ahí, frente a todo el mundo. ¡Qué atrevida!_

Desde su regreso a Japón le había costado volver a acostumbrarse a la cultura nipona. Siempre tan recatados, siempre tan correctos cuando las mismas cosas que sucedían en cualquier parte del mundo también se hacían allí, pero a oscuras, en un pasillo desierto o algún lugar propicio. No frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

—¡Tachikawa! ¡Salga de la cancha en este mismo instante! —La voz del entrenador le llegó atenuada, como si estuviera más lejos de lo que debía estar. Quizá era ella quien se había alejado.

—¿Mimi? —Esta vez fue Takeru—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que salir o...

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera concluir su frase, ella se prendó de su cuello y lo besó. Sí, en la boca.

El auditorio contuvo el aliento por un segundo y luego estalló en murmullos, pero por primera vez Mimi no los escuchaba.

«Tomen eso, malditas mojigatas» _,_ pensó.

—¿Suficientemente público para ti, Takaishi? —preguntó al apartarse.

El chico no contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Te he dicho que eres increíble?

—No necesitas hacerlo, ¿o si?

—No, supongo que no.

—¡Yuks! Estás todo sudado. No pensé en eso —dijo alejándose con cara de asco.

—Como si no te gustara espiarme en las duchas mientras me quito todo este sudor.

—¡Takaishi! —gritó el entrenador—. Tenemos un partido que ganar. Luego podrás besarte con tu novia.

—Sí, entrenador. Aunque ella no es mi novia.

Mimi lo golpeó en el pecho con una mano.

—¿O si? —añadió él.

—Si piensas que esa es una proposición, tendrás que pensarlo mejor —replicó ella, mirándolo con el cuello muy erguido antes de darse la vuelta.

Viéndola marchar, Takeru no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Mimi ya había hecho su jugada. Ahora le tocaba a él. El balón estaba en sus manos, literal y figuradamente.

* * *

Se la encontró a la salida de los vestidores apoyada contra la pared. Como siempre, era el último en salir. Sus compañeros lo molestaban, decían que por ser hermano de una estrella de rock se le habían pegado sus manías de diva. A él solo le agradaba demasiado la sensación del agua tibia contra su cuerpo, en especial después de un partido.

—¿Vienes a espiarme de nuevo? Siento decepcionarte, pero ya estoy vestido.

—Nunca lo dejarás pasar, ¿cierto? —reclamó con un chasquido, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

—Absolutamente no. Y aunque me halaga que me estés esperando, ¿no deberías estar en clase? Creo que el quinto período empezó hace un rato.

Mimi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Soy la capitana del equipo de porristas. Tengo permiso.

—¿Según quién?

—Según yo. Nunca nadie me ha reprendido por llegar tarde.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado bonita y te aprovechas.

El chico se sorprendió cuando ella, en vez de jactarse de lo que decía, apartó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué? Tú sabes que eres bonita.

—Pero es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces deberías leer mis pensamientos y te darías cuenta de que lo pienso todo el tiempo. Solo hay tres cosas en mi cabeza, Mimi. Tú, el básquetbol y el porno.

—¡Idiota!

Takeru se rio con ganas, incluso afirmándose el estómago con una mano.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo honesto.

—Lo sé, por eso eres un idiota como todos los hombres, pero...también tienes algo especial.

Esta vez fue él quien carraspeó incómodo, por primera vez sin saber encajar un halago.

—Por cierto, felicidades por su triunfo. Estuvo reñido.

—Sí, cierta chica no me dejaba pensar bien.

—Espero que fuera yo.

—¿Es que lo dudas? —preguntó inclinándose para besarla.

—Ta-keru-kun... no deberíamos... aquí no.

—Bueno, tenemos los vestidores para nosotros solos, ¿qué dices?

—Eres un...—El resto de la frase murió en su garganta cuando él la sujetó del rostro para alcanzar finalmente sus labios mientras la otra mano se enredaba en su cintura y ambos se dirigían a tropezones hacia el interior de los vestidores masculinos desde donde no habrían salir en un buen rato.

* * *

—Y me pidió que fuera su novia. Se agachó frente a mí como esos caballeros antiguos y me preguntó si quería ser su novia. ¿Puedes creértelo? —Los ojos de Mimi brillaban con ilusión cuando se lo contó y Koushiro estaba realmente feliz de verla tan contenta.

—Pues de Takeru sí que me lo creo —Asintió con una tímida sonrisa, procediendo a detenerse de golpe cuando sus ojos captaron algo entre la multitud de gente frente a la preparatoria.

—Kou, ¿estás bien? —preguntó extrañada, y al seguir la dirección de su mirada, comprendió lo que sucedía—. Es Jun. ¡Ve a saludarla!

—¿No crees que será un poco raro? Digo, ella es mayor...

—¡Por favor! Los chicos que salen con chicas mayores quedan como campeones. Las chicas que salimos con chicos menores somos profanadoras de cuna. Es la regla.

—¿Según quién?

—¡Solo ve! —exclamó dándole un contundente empujón que lo dejó finalmente a la vista de la chica, quien alzó una mano con cierta timidez y luego la agitó en el aire con efusividad.

Koushiro bajó los escalones para ir a encontrarse con ella mientras Mimi lo seguía con atención, al menos hasta que alguien le habló al oído, produciéndole un respingo.

—¿Qué estamos mirando?

—¡Me asustaste! —reclamó la chica, sonriendo a pesar de las palabras.

—Diría que lo siento, pero no estaría siendo sincero. ¿Qué miramos, entonces?

—A Kou y Jun —le explicó, señalándolos con el dedo sin riesgo de que los vieran.

—¿La loca Jun?

—Más te vale no decirle de esa forma. Creo que ya no está tan loca y en todo caso Koushiro le pedirá que sea su novia, solo es cosa de tiempo —murmuró encantada al verlos hablar a la sombra de un árbol.

—Pues me alegra que haya mejorado porque según recuerdo estaba bastante loca.

—Eso fue hace tiempo. Un momento, ¿qué día es?

—¿Día? ¿Por qué...?

—Solo responde.

—Quince de junio.

—Lo logramos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Oh, algo de Koushiro y mío.

—¿Debería estar celoso? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! Te pareces a Yamato.

—Es increíble lo mal que se llevan ustedes dos. Muero por decirle que estamos juntos solo por ver su cara.

—Pero lo haremos juntos, ¿no?

—Lo sabía. Disfrutas tanto como yo molestarlo, ¿cierto?

—¿A Yamato? A todo el mundo le encanta, Takeru.

—Ya decía yo que eras mi alma gemela.

La chica agitó la cabeza ante su broma y al volver a mirar a la feliz parejita bajo el árbol, descubrió que estos se alejaban de la preparatoria.

«Lo conseguimos, Kou. Te dije que antes del mes lograríamos conquistarlos», pensó.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
